A no man's land
by RRandCM
Summary: Life was not easy in the 19th century, but the wind of change would blow soon to affect the lifes of many. Kinda my version of Robin Hood :). (The right chapter 4 is now up. Sorry for the delay)
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I don't own the character or anything about Friends. This fic is purely for the entertainment of fans. I'm not making any money from this. WB and NBC own Friends.  
  
Summary: Four people ought to change the world forever... Will love interfere? (R&R and C&M.. P&J???)   
  
A No man's land  
  
Prologue  
  
Once upon a time...I know it sounds like a silly clishe. Stories always start with those tree little words. But I must use them now. I must because how else could I begin a story as beautiful as any fairytale ever exsisted, as poetic as any poem ever written. This ain't a story though. This actually happend a long, long time ago.  
  
It was 1802. That year the weather had been colder than usually and due to that the crops were smaller. It was a though year for farmers. In a small town lived a poor farmer, Jack Geller, with his two children Ross and Monica. Usually farming was mens job, not in this family. Monica also had to plow, but she had gotten used to doing manly thigs since she was the only girl in the family. You see Ross and Monica's mom died when they were only little kids.  
  
Monica didn't mind though. It was usefull for her to learn things like that. Some day soon she'd had to start bringing her own food on the table. Ross had also, despite all the dissapprovals, taught her how to fight. He told her it was necesary for her to know how to hit someone to survive in the world they were living in. Ross was very protective of her little sister 'cause he knew that some day she'd grow up to be an outstanding beauty and that day it would become even more difficult for her to live in mens world where women were thought as free game.  
  
Ross knew he wouldn't always be able to be there for her and that's why he wanted to make sure she could survive on her own. Monica was a fast learner and she had gotten really good at fighting. She was quick on her feet and got even quicker every day. Her hits came fast and her kicks even faster. She was so good at avoiding hits that it was almost impossible to get her, not that Ross would ever hit her seriously . He usually just pretended to hit her or then hit her really gently.  
  
Ross was only 13 and Monica just two years younger than him when their father had to sell the farm. Afterwards Ross had to start working in the near by mansion owned by the welthy Green family while Monica worked in a convent helping nuns. There she learned how to read and write. That time was hard for them due to the fact that they hardly ever saw each other and when they did Ross just taught Monica new fighting moves that he had learned from the other guys at work. Monica on the other hand taught Ross how to read and write. Basicly it was just work after work, but it was a must to survive.   
  
Time passed by slowly. Winters were cold 'and they didn't have enough money to heat the house that often and most of the fire wood was used in cooking. But the Geller siblings never complained. They knew things could be much worse. They always stood by each other what ever happended and it made things a lot easier.  
  
As time went by and Monica grew more beautiful by the second and Ross grew stronger and more protective of her they realized how much more they wanted from life than to be stuck in the little poor village they were living in.   
  
Still something inside of her, eensy-weensy bit of hope, knew that there was something more coming to her, something more than this. And the same bit of hope was deep inside of her brother as well. That hope was what conected them to each other forever.   
  
....And they were right, 'cause the future stood right before them, and it held big things.  
  
Coming: The introduction of Chandler Bing and Rachel Green.  
  
Please Read and Review to let me know wheter or not I should presume this story. If I get ten something reviews I promise I will write the next chapter ASAP. :)  
  
--- Sorry for blackmailing. I know I'm terrible. I just want my stories to have readers. There's no use of writing if there's no one to write to. :)  
  
Everybody who reviews, even if it's a bad review, gets and "internet hug" from me :). (What ever that is?!)  
  
But no flames. If you think this is bad tell me how to make it better don't leave it to: "You suck!" Tell me why? 


	2. Tomorrow's another day

A/N: Thank you for your patience and for the reviews :). I didn't get ten though *snif*. Well anyway here is the first chapter :). I hope you like it and let me know if you do and if you don't...  
  
And Monnie Honey Boney Geller!!! You tricked me by changing your identity...GRRRR! :P You wanted me to stop harrashing you, but ,hah, I figured out your new identity some how...well you told me so maybe that's how. But thank God you're back! Now I at least have a one guarentee rewiev for all my chapters!!  
  
I have my English exam tomorrow so that's why I decided to write some english. Wish me luck :). Also more reviews gurantees the next chapter to come quicker :). Luv ya guys!   
  
yeah and sorry about the format, it really sucks, but please bear I just can't seem to know how to fix it. (I'm terrible with computers :P)   
  
Yeah and I don't own anything, just the fic blah, blah...  
  
Chapter 1 "Tomorrow's another day"  
  
Nine long and hard years passed. Time hadn't been kind to Gellers. Monica had to start living in the convent after they lost their house due to unpaid taxes. Ross and Jack moved into a smaller house, but soon It was getting unbearable for Ross to live in with their dad alone without Monica. Jack was a raw man and kept strick disclipine in the house, a little too strick. Ross had to work extra time to pay the rent of his humble house and soon it was just too much. But luckily every cloud has a silver lining and he got to move in to the Green mansion's maids area after being promoted to a hired hand.   
  
Monica and Ross barely ever saw each other anymore. The convent was forbidden place for men so Ross couldn't visit her there. The fact that Ross knew how well Monica had learned to take care of herself made it easier though. She was the best fighter he had ever laid his eyes on. He had taught her so of course she was the best. He knew she could beat up any man triple her size. It was all about the tactic.  
  
Ross was sad though about Monica's fate. He knew she didn't want to become a nun. She wanted to experience life of passion and love. She had told that to Ross and he understood. He wanted more for her too, but there was nothing he could do about it. She was already 20 years old wich meant she was old enough to take care of herself. He had to let her fight her own battles now   
  
She was so beautiful and passionate about life that it glowed out of her cristal blue eyes. And he knew she'd be able to do what ever she wanted and nothing would stand in her way. He would always be there for her in spirit no matter how far away they'd be from one another. They had this sixth sense when it came to each other. They could always feel when the other was feeling down or was in danger. And when the time would come he'd know what to do to help her and she'd do what ever it took to help him as well if things were the other way around. Together they knew they could face anything the world would throw at them. Together they'd be unbeatable.  
  
But they could not be together always. Soon the time would come to let go. Their road together would end and new journeys would start apart from each other. New journeys to fight a good fight against the evil. New journeys of love and passion.  
  
***  
  
Rachel Green was frustrated. Her parents were giving her the hard time about Lorentino av von Boopenhaben (---Don't ask me!?)  
  
"Lorentino av von Boopenhaben!!!" What kind of a name is that anyway?   
  
She didn't want to be Rachel Karen av von Boopenhaben that's for sure. In fact that was the last thing she wanted even though her parents were insisting on it.  
  
He was a wealthy business man from Austria... A BORING ONE for that matter. No passion what so ever.   
  
"Passion." Rachel hove a sigh, that is what she wanted from a guy! No That it was she demanded from her future husband.  
  
***  
  
She had been grounded and for no understandable reason. Okay she had again forgot the confession and had started a minor fight with the other girls and well maybe it was kind of her fault that Sister Rosie's veil was ruined. So big deal! Well apparently it was a big deal. Other wise she wouldn't be locked up in the tower room.   
  
She had gotten used to it though and this time she had been prepared and had smuggled some of her favorite books secretly in to the tower and hidden them under the wooden bed. These books where of course in the forbidden books list which the leading nun Florence (a nun from hell more likely) had given her.   
  
"Man was born free, but everywhere he is in chains." Monica laughed ironically when she read the famous line of Rousseau. The word of the big Revolution of France had spread this side of Atlantic as well...   
  
Once she had been caught reading one of these books and had to go to confession right away. Afterwards she was locked in to the tower for three hours with no food or water.  
  
Sometimes she imagined some hansom prince coming from the sunset riding a white horse. The prince would climb up to the tower and rescue her and they'd live happily ever after. But who was she kidding. Happily ever after only happened in fairy tales and this was real life.  
  
She didn't even know how it felt to be truly happy. All her life she had felt trapped, like the small town she was living in was a prison that captured her. She would never have guts to leave. Something was stopping her. Maybe it was the familiarity of the place but more likely it was Ross. She didn't want to leave him behind. She'd miss him too much. But sometimes the urge to leave almost got the best of her. Although Monica didn't want to become a nun it seemed like it was her only option. She would never experience passion let alone love. She just had to accept that.  
  
***  
  
"Rachel Karen Green! Come here darling, would you?" Mrs. Green yelled frustrated. "He will be here any minute and who knows, maybe he has something he wants to ask you?"   
  
Rach rolled her eyes up in her room after hearing her mom's words.  
  
"No more!" she decided. " NO MORE!"   
  
She opened the window and carefully, not making any noise, climbed out. She ran to the tables, she always ran to the tables when she wanted some time to herself. It was her safe place. Someday, she wished, someone could be her safe place but not yet. She wanted to be footloose and fancy free. She wanted to explore the world, No! She wanted to conquer it! And most of all she didn't want to be stuck in this stupid little town. She wanted to rebel and more than anything else she wanted an adventure.  
  
She opened the creaking door and quietly tossed inside. Then she walked to the box of her own beloved horse, Columbus.  
  
"Hi Col, sweetie. How are you?" she whispered and kissed his soft muzzle. He neighed as a response, but someone else replied as well.  
  
"I'm fine thank you, hon. And you?" Joshua grinned and stepped out of Columbus' box totally startling Rachel.  
  
"Gosh, Joshua. Don't you sneak on me like that. You almost caused me a heart attack... What are you doing in Columbus box anyway?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"Sorry, I just couldn't help myself..." he laughed and shrugged his shoulders while doing that.  
  
Joshua was one of Rachel's riding teacher's and they had become very friendly. Although Josh was nice and very hansom he wasn't the one for her... She wanted a guy full of passion...   
  
"So what's troubling your sweet little heart now?" he interrupted her thoughts and smiled sweetly.  
  
"How did you know?" She asked surpricedly and sat down on the hay.  
  
"This is your safe place remember... Always when you come in here you do it for a reason. I bet this is no exception."  
  
"Ok, you got me! It's that Boopenhaben guy (--- lol, try to say that without laughing) again!He is so boooooring."   
  
"Maybe you just have to give him a chance... He can't be that bad!" he laughed.  
  
"You should have seen him... He was actually talking to me about different kind of tea tables and how Austrian tea tables are so much better that American ones... He is a guy for god sakes... What kind of a guy talks about tea tables..."   
  
Josh tried hard not to but he couldn't help but burst laughing again and Rachel shot him a mean look.  
  
"I'm serious here." she hit him playfully.  
  
"Rachel, get your pretty butt here at this instant!" said an interrupting yell and Rach once again had to roll her eyes.  
  
"Seems like I've been discovered...." She said and lazily got up to leave.  
  
***  
  
Night had come quickly. It was already quite dark. She had waited for several hours up in the tower but nobody had come. Usually they came about eleven a clock when the silence started but this time they had obviously forgotten or maybe they just didn't care anymore. It was no use running back and worth into the tower when they'd had to lock her up again tomorrow.  
  
Monica felt alone. The silence was killing her. She would have been long gone already but she only needed the reassuarance from Ross. And tonight she finally got that ressuarance. Some how for some unexplained reason when the clock hit midnight Monica finally understood that it was time for her to leave.. Maybe it was fate or maybe just a pure coincidence that tonight was the night, not even Monica herself really knew. But she suddenly realized that Ross would understand. She heard his voice in her head saying it was okay...that it was her time to start her own journey. It was time to be free.  
  
***  
  
Ross was working in the garden with another hired help, Michael, when he saw Rachel walking in the park with Lorentino av von Boopenhaben.  
  
"Look at her... Is she the most beautiful girl in the entire world or what?!" He stared at her amazing figure longingly. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Of her beautiful eyes and her gorgeous smile... He knew it was a naive dream... a too naive to be even thinking about, but he couldn't help it. For him it would be enough to just once be the source of that smile, to once be able to make her eyes shine or even talk to her about the meaningless things. After that he could die and know that he had lived a satisfied life.  
  
Michael rolled his eyes after seeing the dreamily expression on Ross' face. "Not you too." he shook his head.  
  
"Me too?" Ross questioned.  
  
"Let's just say that you're deffinately not the only hired help that has a crush on her."  
  
"No wonder, How could someone not have a crush on her. Just one look into her piercing blue eyes and you're dead meat." Ross sat down to relax a bit and glanced towards Rachel again. Surprisingly she happened to look back and their eyes met. Quickly Rachel turned away little bit embarrased. Ross suddenly came all out of breath and all out of words.  
  
"Just one look and you're dead meat." Michael repeated Ross' words whisperingly and continued shovelling like nothing had happened.  
  
***  
  
Nobody was up this late. Nobody who was anybody. Nobody who earned ones money honestly. Nobody but a dark figure who stood alone in the dark corner of a dangerous back street. He was smoking, a bad habit of his that he had several times sworn to quit. He in hailed the smoke like oxygen and let out a sigh. The night was silent except for the occasional barks from the neighborhood dogs.  
  
He changed his position so that the moonlight shined right into his face revealing his hansom feature.   
  
"You are already here?" a raw voice said behind him.  
  
"Of course I'm here!" he answered angrily. "Are you sure you haven't been followed?" he added nervously.  
  
"Yes sir of course..."  
  
"Good. But lets stop the chit chat, shall we? And get down to business." The hansom man threw his cigaret away and smiled gorgeously to the not so good looking one.  
  
"Fine by me. So, You said something about needing new men?"  
  
"Yes. The last attack left me a little short handed."  
  
"You were discovered?" ugly man asked nervously.  
  
"No, my identity was left secret if that's what you mean."  
  
"That's good. Well anyway I have few men in mind." he smiled showing his dirty and a little goofy teeth.   
  
""Good fighters?"   
  
"What else do you expect?"   
  
"Well I had to ask." He said back hearing the annoyed tone from the ugly mans voice.  
  
"Okay, the trials start in two hours." he added after a brief silence.  
  
"That soon?!"  
  
"Yes...and keep you voice down. We don't have time to let the grass grow under our feet. We have to move this project to a new level." The hansom man explained lighting another cigaret. After tonight he swore he'd quit. Well he would have no time to smoke after tonight. It was gonna be all business.  
  
"So the usual place?"   
  
"No...we moved the Trials into blue lake forest. Go to the bonfire and you'll be guided there to the final destination. We have to make sure we are not caught. It's dangerous as it is."  
  
"Okay...I'll be there with all the men I can get in such a short notice."  
  
"Good. But remember no women this time. Not even if that would mean you'd get some action." The man in charge required.  
  
"No you don't have to remind me of the previous insident. I learned from my mistake." he responded quickly.  
  
"I believe you. Just wanted to make sure were on the same page here. Women can't fight and they are just a big distraction for my men. God built women for taking care of the children and for men's entertainment.  
  
"You got that right!" the other one agreed  
  
"Well see you in a few hours then." he continued  
  
"Yes..see you then."   
  
The men separated and went to their different ways: other to the one left and the other one to the right. But what they didn't notice was a third dark figure who had been listening to everything they had said. The figure smiled and picked up the half smoked cigaret from the ground.  
  
"So you boys think women can't fight....You'll see about that." she said with a beautiful smile.  
  
***  
  
Now I'm deciding if I continue this or not... Hmm.... Maybe you can help me somehow. :) *hint, hint*  
  
First hint: The first letter is R  
  
Second hint: It requiares a little writing.  
  
Last hint: It'll only take a second.  
  
Ok read my lips... REVIEW :) *LOL*  
  
P.S Now that Monnie is back so is the dramatic music. *dun, dun, dun* (Is it just me or is this getting old *LOL*... Oh I forgot it NEVER gets old=) 


	3. Mysterious men

OK. I double checked this and JoOLZ you were right. I had stupid spelling and grammar mistakes. You see I was too tired to read trough this chapter and I wanted it on the Net as fast as possible. So I only checked it with a spelling checker and didn't read it trough myself. Now I did however and there shouldn't be that many mistakes anymore, but of course there's still some cause English is not my first language and I can't see every mistake cause I'm not perfect... *Shocked* I'm NOT?!! Ok thanks for letting me know :) *LOL*  
  
I will put some Phoebe & Joey loving in the next chapter, 'cause I thought of a perfect plan to get them into this fic :). The P&J questionmark thing meant that I hadn't yet decided if I put them into this fic... But now there is no questions about it. :)  
  
Oh, where have you gotten the idea that I love reviews???? I don't understand. You sent a private detective after me, didn't you! OMG! Or maybe the fact that I beg at the beggining and in the end of every chapter for you to give me some of those gave me in... Hmmm...Which one of those options is it?? Hmmm... This is a toughie. *LMAO* Yeah of course I love reviews! Why wouldn't I? :-) Thank you for reviewing and keep them coming please :-) Pretty please :-). (Again with the begging)  
  
Chapter 2 "Mysterious men"  
  
Anything can remind you of someone you love. Sea, because of the blueness of her eyes. The sun, because of the warmth of her smile. The beautiful flowers in the meadow, because of her beauty, although you can't even compare it with anything. Even a rake can be a beloved one's manifestation to some people. Well, at least for Ross Geller, who couldn't stop thinking about Rachel Green no matter what he did. Now he was raking the leaves and of course his thoughts have returned to the beautiful blonde girl.   
  
Was is love though?   
  
How could it be?   
  
He barely knew the girl. In fact he didn't know her at all... and...  
  
"No!" Ross shook his head. It couldn't be love.... It just couldn't.  
  
***  
  
The sight was something Monica had never seen before. There must have been at least 30 large men in a row more or less straight. She felt a little out of place. She pulled her hat deeper into her head and made sure it covered her long raven hair completely. She had had just enough time to stop by at Ross' place and change into some of his clothing. Yet she still didn't quite look like a man but it had to do. She added herself into the row and stood up straight to make herself look taller, unfortunately, next to the XL-sized men she looked more like a mouse next to elephants.   
  
"This definitely wasn't a good idea" She thought. Even though she would be able to beat any man here, there was no way she could stand a chance if they all attacked simultaneously. 30 against one was a little too much even for her. Luckily for her the men hadn't seen her yet, so she still had a change to back off. Leave back where she came from.   
  
She never gave up. She was a survivor, but now she thought it really would be the best for her to just pass this adventure and go search for another, not so crazy one. She backed away slowly but it was too late...a strong hand grabbed her tightly from the shoulder.  
  
***  
  
Rachel tried hard to see something in the night but her eyes weren't yet used to the darkness. Her clothing made the matter worse. It was impossible to move around with the wide dress she was wearing.  
  
"Thank you so much Paris and your latest fashion!" Rachel cursed. If it was up to her, she wouldn't even wear a dress like this, but her mom insisted that Green family reputation had to be kept high. That required Rachel wearing the right kind of clothing as well. So she didn't own anything else but the latest fashion.  
  
Rachel always envied guys. She had never worn pants so she could only imagine how comfortable they were.  
  
Well this would most definitely be a perfect pants situation. You see Rachel was sneaking out of the house.   
  
Today Boopenhaben had asked her hand from her parents and they had said yes. Rachel's opinion wasn't asked about the matter. She were to marry the guy this summer.  
  
"My ass I will!" she had said up in her room and plotted a perfect plan.   
  
She would leave tonight and never look back.  
  
Now she was heading towards the tables to get Columbus and it wasn't helping that it had begun to rain... and quite heavily if one might add.  
  
"Damn it!" She cursed when she slipped. It was getting very slippery and cold. And because of the fall Rachel was now all muddy. But she didn't care. She couldn't turn back. She would have the courage to leave... She had to.  
  
"Finally." Rachel whispered all out of breath when she reached the tables. She checked her bag once again. Everything she needed was in there. Some clothing and some food and other vital things needed every day. "Good." she smiled. Now only thing left to do was to get Columbus. Thank God she had put him ready earlier. After deciding to run away she had had everything ready for her leave. She had put the saddle on to Columbus and the harness also.   
  
What Rachel hadn't thought of though was the hired help. There was always someone sleeping over at the tables. Especially now since there had been some mysterious men walking around. Well this time Ross Geller had the watching turn and he wasn't about to miss any trespasser.  
  
Quietly Ross tossed to check who it was. It was too dark to see, but he knew that someone was there.   
  
Suddenly he heard someone getting on a horse and then some clatter of the hoofs.  
  
"Horse stealer." he immediately thought. He wasn't about to let someone get away with this. Not while he was watching.   
  
Quickly he took the nearest horse and put him a harness on as fast and quietly as he could. No saddle would be needed, there was no time for that. Nimbly he hopped on top of the horse and started racing after the thief who must have gotten a pretty steady lead. Luckily Ross was an excellent rider and a really fast one too.  
  
Rachel noticed someone behind her and speeded up. She had gotten riding lessons since she was four but obviously this man had also since he was reaching her by the second.  
  
"Damn it!" Rachel yelled.  
  
"Columbus, you have to help me, please. Faster."   
  
They reached to the forest. Rachel knew that this was a dangerous area. There were some strange things happening in the blue lake's forest lately but she didn't have any other option. The man behind her was getting closer and closer. Rachel's only hope was that he wouldn't dare to cross the line she was now crossing. She asked Columbus to speed up once again and soon they were heading in the middle of the dark forest. The rain poured heavier and the wind blowed harder but Rachel couldn't give up now. She had come too far.  
  
But it was too dark. Rachel couldn't see anything. And neither could Columbus. When suddenly a bird or a bat or some other flying creature flew right towards them Rachel couldn't but make a sudden turn which was impossible for Col to make in such a high speed. He slipped and Rachel fell down on the wet and cold ground loosing her consciousness.  
  
"Oh my God!" Ross yelled and lowed his speed a little. When he reached to Rachel and Col he got down from the horse and ran towards the stranger to check if he was okay... To his huge surprise he was a she...And not just any she but Rachel Green.  
  
***  
  
"What are you doing here little boy!" a raw voice said behind her. It was a familiar voice, but it took her a while to remember why. It was the other man from the alley. After raicing her confidence she turned around to look at him straight to the face. The man was at least twice her size, but it didn't scare her. His face was was ugly but the expression in his eyes was even uglier. It showed how condescendingly he felt about her.  
  
"I'm..."changing her voice to a little lower tone to sound more masculine she continued "...here to fight." her statement made the group of man laugh.  
  
"You're here to fight?" the ugly man asked as soon as he was able to speak again.  
  
"Yes..you heard right. I'm here to kick some ass." She repeated her previous words louder annoyed by their reaction. They had no idea who they were laughing at, but she'd show them.  
  
"Just go home to your mom while you still can. There is nothing here for you." His "joke" made the men laugh again. Luckily it was cut short by a loud yell that came behind them. "Quiet!!" it said. and immidietly all the laughter stoped, but not just the laughter. It seemed as the creatures of the forest became silent as well and the wind that had blown stod still. In fact the powerful voice had made everything fall into a deep stillness. It was probably just in her mind but that was just how powerful the voice sounded to her.  
  
All the men froze and left back to their own positions in the row. The newcomer observed them quietly until he finally asked: "What is happening here?"   
  
Monica couldn't see him yet because of the men that were blocking her field of vision. But it just made her even more curious to see who was behind the powerful voice. It sounded so familiar to her: so confident and passionate.  
  
"There has been a leak..." someone from the group dared to say..  
  
"What!? A leak? How is that possible?"   
  
"I do not know. But there is a strainger in the crowd." He said pointing at Monica's direction. It made her cough nervously.  
  
"A stranger?" Monica heard him ask. It was obvious to her that the man behind the voice had come closer to her. And she was right. In no time two piercing blue eyes stared in to hers. It seemed like they could look straight through her soul so she quickly turned away.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked her, but Monica kept her sight on the ground. It felt too dangerous to look into this man's eyes. His handsome features were all it took to take her breath away.  
  
"I'm..I'm..." she felt out of words and this was most certanly not the best place to feel out of words.   
  
"I don't have all night. It was a simple question. I'm advising you to answer it now." he warned her.  
  
"I'm Ross...Geller" She finally said unsurely.  
  
"Oh Ross Geller." He tasted the name in his mouth. "What is your business here?"  
  
"I'm here to fight as the rest of you. I wanna join your clan"   
  
"Oh you wanna join our clan..." He smiled a little and took a cigaret out of his pocket. That's when it hit her. Of course the voice sounded familiar. This was the other man from the alley. The one who said women can't fight. The one who made her come here in the first place. The one she wanted to prove wrong.  
  
"How have you heard of our clan." he asked breaking her thought.  
  
"Well...I..."   
  
"Look at me. I wanna see your eyes when you say it. I wanna make sure you're not lying." he ordered and Monica turned her gaze up into those eyes again. She started feeling more and more nervous by the second. The man was standing so close to her it was only a matter of time before he would notice that there was something not so manly about her after all. She had to be strong now.  
  
"I was in the alley and I heard you talking tonight. I mean no harm I just want to be given a change."   
  
"Have you told any others about this "clan" of ours?"  
  
"No I swear I haven't. I came here almost immediately when I heard about the trials. I want to try out if I can make it."  
  
"What makes you think that you can. Look at us others. I'm a small man myself comparing to those but you. To be honest I have never seen a man so small before. You're almost like a woman."   
  
"Oh no" Monica thought. Did he know. She was grateful for Ross' big clothes wich made her look bigger than she actually was and also for covering her feminine figure perfectly. But the clothes still didn't make her feel anymore powerful.  
  
"I know I'm very slender for a man. But that just makes me quicker. The tinier you are the quicker you get usually." She mumbled more or less self-confidently but the man did not yet look convinced.  
  
"I'm also good at spying...Well actually that you already know. " she added referring to the alley incident.   
  
"And besides fighting is more about the technic than about ones size. You, yourself, must be a one heck of a fighter but comparing you to the others you're not that big either...You said it yourself." She continued. He looked at her curiously for a long while. She was sure he just wanted to grill her and make her more nervous.  
  
"Okay...I do get your point." He smiled a little. This tiny man had cuts and he liked that.  
  
"Well I guess there is no harm on letting you trial. Then we'll definitely see if you're any good." He gave her a wink, which made her blush, before turning his attention to the rest of the group. There was something about this man that made her totally forget why she had come here in the first place. It was those eyes that were going to be the end of her. Those eyes which one could sink into forever. Monica bet that many women had sink into them already. She had to be stronger than the others. And at this point she still believed she was. And as she walked behind the men towards the trial set she smiled one of her irresistible smiles, because she knew that her old life was history and her new one had just begun. She started thinking about the unbelievable adventures she might come across in the future, but nothing compared to what was really going to happen. Her journey had just begun.  
  
***  
  
"Oh no." Ross quietly stated in a shock.   
  
"Rach!" He yelled and tried to shook her awake. "Please, you have to be ok. You have to wake up." He pleaded but nothing happened.  
  
He checked her pulse and thanked God that he found it...   
  
But it was only a weak pulse. She was struggling to stay alive.  
  
Ross turned to check on Col next. He seemed to be ok since he had gotten up himself, but he was obviously still in shock. As was he...  
  
"Col, it's ok. Don't worry." Ross tried to calm him down but he wasn't even himself sure if it was ok. In fact for him everything was totally opposite of ok. It looked bad and Ross tried hard not to fear the worse.  
  
He went to check on Rachel again. There was no change.   
  
"We have to get you warm. You will freeze to death here."   
  
Luckily he had been in this forest before so he knew there was an abandoned house near by. The problem was that it was so dark that it would be very hard to find.  
  
He had to try though. He would find that house and get Rachel safe even if it would be the last thing he did.   
  
Slowly and gently he picked her up. He thought he would come back for the horses later. But strangely they started following him. Maybe they were scared of being left alone, he thought but didn't bother to analyze it more. He had better things, more important things in mind.  
  
THE End!!!   
  
No just kidding *LOL*   
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Will Rachel die? Will Monica kick Chandler's ass? Will the world turn into a place ruled by weird green creatures?  
  
You decide... Review :-) 


	4. Stranger

Fanfic.net is driving me crazy... I did upload the right chapter ARG! And now when you go to the fourth chapter it gives u the third chapter of my other story. Thanks for letting me know :-). I updated again now, but I don't understand how this is possible, 'cause I checked it and at first there was the right chapter. This is so annoying. :P Sorry guys for having to wait to read this even longer but this time I can honestly say it wasn't my fault. :P  
  
Kiitos kehuista :). En ois uskonu et täältä löytyy muitakin suomalais hörhöjä *LOL*.   
  
Thank you for the reviews I just love them so much. You guys are great. And sorry again for taking so long to write but I try to write more often now since I have an English exam coming and this is good practice for it :). Now I have included some Phoebe too and Joey will be joining us in the next chapter probably. Sorry they are only supporting characters, but I'll be adding more them later and they will have their own little nice storyline so if you're Phoebe fan / Joey fan / Phoebe & Joey fan or Phoebe & Mike fan you should stay tuned... And let me know which coupling you prefer: P&M or P&J... I can do whatever you want so you can have an affect on how this story turns out to be... SO REVIEW :). If you want me to break up R&R or C&M I won't do it though, 'cause I want them together in my fics... sorry. But otherwise you can give me ideas and I might very well use them :).   
  
By the way I don't own Friends or any of the Friends characters that are on this fic. If I did I wouldn't be here writing that's for sure. However I do own this fic, but if you wanna put it on your site that's ok if you put a link back to my ff.net profile: http://www.fanfiction.net/~rrandcm   
  
THANK YOU :)  
  
Chapter 3 "Stranger"   
  
Phoebe Buffay woke up all sweaty. She had once again had one of her premonitions. She knew now that a wind of change would be blowing by their little village soon. She was shaking... not only because it was cold, but because she was nervous. She had no idea what to expect. She looked beside her... "Mike." she smiled. A nice man but he never really understood her powers.   
  
She knew that today Chandler would go and get the new men they needed. They wanted to change things... Not just new laws... New everything... A revolution was what it took. And it wouldn't take place that far from now... It would take place soon.  
  
Phoebe walked out of her tent after changing her clothes. She deeply breathed in letting the fresh air wake her up.   
  
It was a beautiful sight. Women of the village were making food and the men.. they were on one of their "business trips".   
  
They were all outlaws... criminals one might say. But Phoebe knew better. Yes they were stealing but they were doing it for the right reasons.   
  
It wasn't stealing. It was making life fair. Rich people didn't have to pay taxes and they were living a luxurious life while poor people were starving. Actions had to be taken... and they did what no one else had the cots to.  
  
They called themselves "This generations Robin Hoods."   
  
But this wasn't Sherwood though... This was Blue lake's forest.  
  
People were afraid of this forest as the story of their village had spread...  
  
They were living legends.  
  
***  
  
What I am about to tell you may be hard to believe. I, myself, wouldn't buy it if hadn't seen it with my own eyes. "Seeing is believing" they say. But I hope you will trust my words now even though you're not able to witness the events of this true story yourself.   
  
Our beautiful heroine Monica indeed was not a woman in trouble, all though at first it may have seemed so. Dawn had already come and the sun was rising when they finally reached the trial spot. It was something Monica hadn't seen before. It was a circle formed by stones sized of a mans fist. She was expecting something little classier than that, but she didn't really want to open her mouth about the matter. Still it was obvious to her that a man had made it.   
  
"Hey!" The unbelievably blue eyed man yelled and immediately got her attention.   
  
"Many of you are here for the first time. And many of you will never be back again. Don't say I didn't warn you. Now lets begin!" with that he left many, including Monica, stunned.   
  
"Is there any rules?" Monica could hear someone asking from behind her.  
  
"Rules? We need no rules. Rules are for fools and for common people...not for us living out side the law"  
  
"So we'll fight till the end?" The same man asked.   
  
"There wont be any winners without losers..." he smiled mysteriously and looked straight into Monica's eyes. He turned away continuing deeply: " There are many levels in this game. First we'll selected a fighting pair to all of you then you'll fight two at a time. The looser walks and the winners get into the next level and so on and so on... Is there any other questions?" Everybody was silent even the man behind Monica who had been very talkative earlier. She was grateful about that though because she wanted to get the ball rolling already. The handsome man waited few more seconds, then he continued: "If not then we shall begin."  
  
***  
  
Little further away our other hero was trying to hold on to his beloved one. Nothing can be more hurtful than seeing the one you love in great pain. Ross was now realizing that as Rachel tried to struggle for her life...  
  
He put Rachel gently down on the bed. Luckily he had found the abandoned house but Rachel was still unconscious and her body was ice cold. Ross was guessing she was close of hypothermia. He tied the cover around her tightly to warm her up. Then he went to put on a fire to the fire place. He was afraid. What if Rachel was seriously hurt? And it definitely seemed like she was...  
  
"No!" He shook his head. She has to make it... she has to. He didn't want to even think about losing her...  
  
Losing her? Did he even have her... No, so it was crazy of him to feel so deeply towards her. Was it just the image of her? One could ask....   
  
Quickly as the fire started burning steadily Ross returned over to Rachel's side. He checked her pulse once again and fortunately it had gotten stronger.   
  
"Yeah, that's my girl." He smiled.   
  
"Rach..." he pleaded. "Ms. Green, can you hear me?"   
  
~ ~ ~   
  
Sun was shining. Rachel was riding a horse and a beautiful breath-taking landscape opened just in front of her.   
  
She took a deep sign. "Look at that! Have you seen anything like that before?" She smiled and looked at the stranger beside him. He too was riding a horse but his face... it was all blur.   
  
But he said... with the most calming and amazing voice. "No I have never seen such a beautiful landscape before, you can't describe it with words."  
  
Rachel laughed. "No you can't... I guess you just have to experience it with your own eyes as we are now."   
  
"Come on. Let's explore this place a little closer." The stranger smiled and jumped of the horse.  
  
She smiled to the stranger as he came to help her down.  
  
"You know what makes this place even more special for me..." The stranger touched Rachel's cheek gently.  
  
"Yes..." she whispered her eyes closed loving the feel of his soft hand against her skin.  
  
"Sharing it with you."  
  
Rachel looked up into his eyes dreamily.  
  
"Can you hear me?" someone suddenly interrupted...  
  
"Can you hear me? Ms. Green... Please..."  
  
~ ~ ~   
  
"Can you hear me?" Ross asked once more and suddenly Rachel started stirring. She had only been dreaming... but the dream... It was the most amazing one. She didn't want to wake up... she wanted to go back to sleep again... Reluctantly she opened her eyes fantasizing that maybe some day it would be reality.   
  
It took awhile until she got used to the light and saw everything straight. Right in front of her was a handsome man...with the brownies eyes. Something so familiar about those eyes. They were so calming. She was surprised. Last thing she remembered was escaping from her house. Everything else was blank. She looked around. It seemed like she was in some kind of a cottage.  
  
Ross looked at Rachel. His heart skipped a beat as her crystal blue eyes met his. They both were quiet, waiting for the other to say something but they both ended up talking at the same time:   
  
Ross: "How are you?"  
  
Rach: "Where am I?"  
  
They laughed comfortably and Ross started explaining what had happened so far. Rachel couldn't stop thinking about the stranger in her dream and that's why she couldn't really concentrate on Ross' words, but the sound of his voice... How much Ross' voice was like..."No it couldn't be." she shook the idea of her head and concentrated on what Ross was saying.  
  
"...and then I brought you here." he finished.  
  
"Oh, well in that case... I think I should thank you for saving my life." Rachel smiled to the stranger.  
  
"No that's ok... I really didn't do much." he blushed.  
  
***  
  
Hours passed by. Fight after fight Monica beat every single one while the quiet observant we all know better as the handsome man (aka. Can-Chan-man=) watched her every move carefully. I don't think it's useful for me to describe all the ugly details of every single battle. It's not important or relevant in this story. What is relevant is how surprised and amazed they all were. But who could blame them. Nobody could believe a small man they all thought she was could beat the crab out of them. Monica smiled brightly. She knew she was good but this good. She had even surprised herself and she fairly maneges to do that. This time she had done the impossible.   
  
Her lip was bleeding yet she did not care , her leg was aching yet she did not feel the pain and her hand was shore but it did not matter to her. All that mattered was that she had won. She had been the best. She had kicked some huge male bud! And all though she had loved every minute of it most of all she had loved whipping the smack looks off of all the men's faces.  
  
Chandler's face indeed was not smiling anymore. He had a stumped impression on. He felt like he was in a dream. You know one of those dreams that seem so real yet somehow are just dreams. Well this was exactly the opposite of that. It felt like a dream but it in fact was true. It took him a while to realize that, but after pinching himself several times he had to except the truthfulness of it all.  
  
The tiny man had indeed beat the crab out of all the other big and raw ones. He started laughing at the irony of it all and it made everybody turn to look at him like he was crazy. Well Everybody , off course at this point, being only Monica and one man who had just returned to awareness. Chandler only noticed Monica though and at that moment two pairs of laughing blue eyes met yet again. He started walking towards her and offered his hand to her as soon as he reached her. Monica was smiling no longer. She simply stared into his eyes aimlessly thinking just how deep one could sink in to them  
  
"You amazed us all today, Ross Geller. You are more than welcome to join our group..." That was all he could say at first, but soon he quickly added: "that is if you still in fact wanna join?"   
  
"Of course" Monica answered sincerely. But she wasn't sure why she said that. Some how she just had the feeling that this was her destiny. She later speculated that maybe it was her wild and passionate spirit talking or maybe the mysterious handsome man had something to do with it. But what ever it was she just knew that this was her adventure...her opportunity. And if she would turn it down she would regret it for the rest of her life.  
  
***  
  
Sun was finally setting and Rachel started waking up after a good night of sleep. Again she had dreamed about the stranger, and again she couldn't see his face. But the dream... What a dream it was! Not really the kind of dream suitable for children. Rachel grinned and blushed a little as Ross walked into the room.  
  
"Good morning? Slept well?" he asked and smiled to the fact how cute Rachel looked with her hair all messed up.  
  
"Like a baby..." she smiled back and blushed even more. Then she started to get up but Ross quickly ran beside her to stop her.  
  
"No... are you sure you're well enough to get up? I mean... it was a pretty nasty fall."   
  
"I'm sure, I'm sure. I'm fine now. I didn't have any big injuries." she tried to convince him.   
  
Even though he was still a little sceptical he let her get up.  
  
"So you never told me what you were doing riding so late at night." he lifted his eye brows.  
  
"I was actually running away from home. It's a long story... Don't you just sometimes feel like you want a fresh start... a new beginning somewhere far away." she smiled dreamily staring aimlessly outside of the window.  
  
"Don't we all..." he smiled back. "But I don't know what your parents would do if they found us like this... I'm sure they must be worried sick.."  
  
"Oh no! You're right.... But I can't go back... If I do they are making me marry someone I don't love...someone I don't even know...Please, you gotta help me get away. Please."  
  
Ross looked deep into Rachel's bleeding eyes... She wanted this so much. The thought of going back made her ache and Ross could see that. Ross too wanted to get away. He really did but there was one thing stopping him: Monica. He didn't wanna leave without saying goodbye... In fact he didn't wanna leave Monica at all.... Maybe if she could go with them as well...  
  
"What am I thinking?" Ross thought. It's too dangerous... too complicated to leave. How could he even consider it. He shook his head and turned to look into Rachel's eyes once more. How could he say no to them...  
  
"On one condition." he finally stated.  
  
Rachel smiled excitedly and nodded.  
  
"We go get my sister first. I can't leave her here."  
  
***  
  
It was already way past midnight. They had been walking all day following handsome man's footsteps. They being Monica and four other men who Chandler had picked from the group of fighters. Suddenly he stoped which made them all very happy.  
  
"Thank you master for this break you are finally giving us." One of the man impressed his gratefulness to words. It made Chandler chuckle.  
  
"What is it that you find so hilarious?" Monica asked being a little too annoyed by him and his chuckle after several hours of walking in the middle of no where.  
  
"We are not having a break." Chandler answered looking straight into her eyes again. She hated it because it made her weak on her knees. She didn't want to feel weak.. Weakness was for losers. Well at least her father had thought her so.  
  
"Why? Don't we deserve a break after se..." She tried to say to him but he stoped her in the middle with his powerful voice:  
  
"We don't need a break if we have reached our destination, do we?"   
  
"But sir...we sir...are in the middle of a forest. There is only wood around us, sir." A man who had the habit of mumbling said.  
  
"Everything is not always what is seems. Remember that my dear friends." He smiled and soon continued with a poem that went something like this: "We'll fight for you, We'll die for you. Hand in hand. Please let us in to the No man's land."   
  
It seemed to be some sort of a code 'cause as soon as he finished the woods started to move in front of them. Yes I know it sound crazy like so many other things still yet to come in this story, but it is actually what happened. There was nothing magical or supernatural about it. It was simply a wooden gate made to look like the forest just continued when in fact a village started.  
  
Monica was amazed though. She had no idea were she had gotten herself into, but it made it all the more exciting for her as she entered the gate into the land of no man.  
  
***  
  
"You have got to be kidding!" Rachel stated as she looked herself on the mirror. She was wearing a male's outfit and a fake mustache.  
  
"You have to wear a disguise... otherwise someone may recognize you. Think about it, your family is one of the most powerful families in this town."  
  
"You're right... I just look so ridiculous." she looked at her reflection again.  
  
"Nuh... I think you look cute." he teased and kissed her cheek quickly making her blush.  
  
"Now, you wait here. I'll go to the convent and get my sister." Ross smiled and Rachel watched carefully as he left the alley they had went to to get some privacy as the streets were full of people. It was a rush hour and noise was like it... People were selling fish and berries and lots of other stuff on the nearby market square and there were also some musical performers. Rachel slowly peaked from the corner to see what was going on. Unfortunately, this being a little town and all, people pretty much knew everybody so she had to be careful not to be noticed. Suddenly she saw Joshua walking on the crowd.  
  
"Oh God..." Rachel cursed and quickly ran back to the alley and hid behind the dumpsters.  
  
"I hope Ross gets here soon." She whispered under her breath.  
  
***  
  
Yes I know: very believable! But please just be with me. This is a fanfic for crying out loud. It's not meant to be believable.  
  
And now: PHOEBE AND MIKE? PHOEBE AND JOEY? Which way to go! Tell me with your reviews, 'cause I wanna do what you want me to do with them! I'm your slave... *LOL*   
  
Is Rachel gonna get caught? What happens between Chandler and Monica? Phoebe meets Joey! And a lot more on the next chapter of NO MAN'S LAND!  
  
I promise to write soon... And if I now get ten or more reviews I will update during the weekend... So? How's it gonna be? (OK I'm just being pure evil now :P)  
  
BTW sorry the language isn't really 19th centurish but I don't know old fashioned English... modern English is hard enough for me :P. But just imagine that they speak like they used to back then :)  
  
And also this chapter probably had spelling mistakes... sorry *blushing*. In my excuse English is not my first language. 


End file.
